fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Squeezeria
'''Papa's Squeezeria '''is the second gameria created by JK55556. It was released on February 18, 2017. The chefs in this game are Luke and Tia. Description There are four stations in this game: * Order Station (the customer orders their juice) * Glass Station (choose the glass size and type) * Chop Station (chop the fruit that the customer ordered) * Build Station (blend the fruits, add flavorings, and add the straw) This game also features holidays and special recipes, as well as a brand new drive-through. Introduction Papa Lucci is flying in his private jet to Port Sky International Airport. The pilot, Luke/Tia, is very friendly and lets Papa Lucci sit in the passenger seat. Papa Lucci and Luke/Tia start talking and get to know each other a little better. After a while, a warning alarm goes off. A red light reads "LOW FUEL." Luke/Tia yells, "Oh no! I forgot to refuel!" Papa Lucci starts screaming at Luke/Tia. The plane slowly goes down and down and down, and eventually the plane crashes into a sand dune not far from Desertville. Papa Lucci starts looking at the wrecked plane, and finds the perfect opportunity for Luke/Tia to pay him money. Luke/Tia suddenly finds him/herself with the Squeezeria keys to his/her dismay. Ending The ending for this game is at Rank 66. Luke/Tia finally earns enough money to pay for the cost of the wrecked plane, and Papa Lucci thanks them and sends them off. However, Luke/Tia loved working at the Squeezeria, so he/she decides to stay. Drive-Thru The doorbell will ring when a customer arrives at the drive-thru. The player will then click the "Drive-Thru" button that appears in the Order Station. This will take the player to the drive-thru, where the customer will begin to order. Customers * Estelia (Tutorial) * Garrett (Random) * Jessica (Random) * Abdul (Random) * Owen (Random) * Gregor (Time) * Kevin (Time) * Popi (Time) * Rose (Time) * Danielle (Time) * Ethan (Time) * Chinatsu (Time) * Diamond (Day 2) * Carter (Rank 2) * Pride (Rank 3) * Laundry Machine (Rank 4) * Sheldon (Rank 5) * Caitlyn (Rank 6) * Deply (Rank 7) * MJ (Rank 8) * Yandel (Rank 9) * Cure Kohaku (Rank 10) * Prudence (Rank 11) * Zazie (Rank 12) * Vianca (Rank 13) * Nestor (Rank 14) * Rick (Rank 15) * Lorenz (Rank 16) * Vincent (Rank 17) * Jackson (Rank 18) * Mosia Pol (Rank 19) * Michael (Rank 20) * André (Rank 21) * Marco (Rank 22) * Alden (Rank 23) * Pinky (Rank 24) * Tex (Rank 25) * Blossom (Rank 26) * Etha Lax (Rank 27) * Savannah (Rank 28) * Yasmin (Rank 29) * Nolan (Rank 30) * Alicia (Rank 31) * Meandcrazy (Rank 32) * Larry (Rank 33) * David (Rank 34) * Zein (Rank 35) * Aiden (Rank 36) * Ryo (Rank 37) * Lucas (Rank 38) * Carol (Rank 39) * Kyle (Rank 40) * Shawna (Rank 41) * Meagan (Rank 42) * Sasha (Rank 43) * Maurice (Rank 44) * Jimmy Lax (Rank 45) * Irona Pol (Rank 46) * Aeronaut (Rank 47) * Amanda (Rank 48) * Greed (Rank 49) * Fenord (Rank 50) * Jerome (Rank 51) * Milo (Rank 52) * Howard (Rank 53) * Evie (Rank 54) * Kimmy Dora (Rank 55) * CoolProDude (Rank 56) * Walter (Rank 57) * Wilson (Rank 58) * Isabelle (Rank 59) * Ann (Rank 60) * Samantha (Rank 61) * Buta (Rank 62) * Kylie (Rank 63) * Anita (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers * Albe (Day 2) * Gerald (Day 3) * Kassie (Day 4) * Trinity (Day 5) * Wally (Day 6) * Queeny (Day 7) * Ginger (Day 8 - Food Critic) Ingredients Cup Types * Paper Cup (Start) * Plastic Cup (Start) * Glass (Unlocked on Day 2 with Diamond) * Bottle (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Sheldon) * Tea Cup (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Nestor) * Coffee Mug (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Alden) * Goblet (Unlocked on Rank 34 with David) Cup Sizes * Medium Cup (Start) * Small Cup (Unlocked on Rank 8 with MJ) * Large Cup (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Michael) Fruits * Banana (Start) * Apple Slices (Start) * Sliced Oranges (Start) * Cherries (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Laundry Machine) * Raspberries (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Rick) * Blueberries (Unlocked on Rank 28 with Savannah) * Peach (Unlocked on Rank 33 with Larry) * Pineapple (Unlocked on Rank 38 with Lucas) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Jimmy Lax) Flavorings Note: Flavorings are optional. All they do is add a little more flavor to the juice. * Cherry Flavoring (Start) * Creameo Flavoring (Start) * Apple Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Carter) * Cookie Dough Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Vianca) * Milk Chocolate Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Mosia Pol) * Coconut Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Tex) * Pineapple Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Nolan) * Nutty Butter Cup Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Zein) * Mango Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Carol) * Raspberry Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Kyle) * Almond Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 44 with Maurice) Mixing Speeds * Normal Blend (Start) * Smooth Blend (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Cure Kohaku) * Fresh Blend (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Pinky) Straws * Red Straw (Start) * Blue Straw (Start) * Green Straw (Start) * Yellow Straw (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Pride) * Purple Straw (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Yandel) * Orange Straw (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Jackson) * Black Straw (Unlocked on Rank 29 with Yasmin) * Pink Straw (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Sasha) Holidays * New Year (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Caitlyn): (Favored by- Caitlyn, Deply, MJ, Yandel, Cure Kohaku, Popi, Pride) * Valentine's Day (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Prudence): (Favored by- Prudence, Zazie, Vianca, Nestor, Rick, Rose, Ethan, Chinatsu) * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Lorenz: (Favored by- Lorenz, Vincent, Jackson, Mosia Pol, Michael, Gregor) * Easter (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Andrei): (Favored by- Andrei, Marco, Alden, Pinky, Tex, Laundry Machine) * Blooming Flowers Festival (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Blossom): (Favored by- Blossom, Etha Lax, Savannah, Yasmin, Nolan, Danielle) * Summer Luau (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Alicia): (Favored by- Alicia, Meandcrazy, Larry, David, Zein, Garrett) * Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Aiden): (Favored by- Aiden, Ryo, Lucas, Carol, Kyle, Abdul, Owen) * Comet Con (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Shawna): (Favored by- Shawna, Meagan, Sasha, Maurice, Jimmy Lax, Kevin) * Maple Mornings (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Irona Pol): (Favored by- Irona Pol, Aerounaut, Amanda, Greed, Fenord, Diamond) * Halloween (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Jerome): (Favored by- Jerome, Milo, Howard, Evie, Kimmy Dora, Sheldon) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Lucinda): (Favored by- CoolProDude, Walter, Wilson, Isabelle, Ann, Carter) * Christmas (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Samantha): (Favored by- Samantha, Buta, Kylie, Anita, Papa Lucci, Estelia, Jessica) Holiday Ingredients New Year * Rainbow Glass (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Caitlyn) * Midnight Melons (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Firework Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Deply) * Rainbow Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Heart Cup (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Prudence) * Love Lemons (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Strawberry Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Zazie) * Valentine's Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Clover Cup (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Lorenz) * Shamrock Seville Oranges (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Coin Chocolate Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Vincent) * Lucky Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) Easter * Easter Egg Cup (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Andrei) * Easter Elderberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Candy Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Marco) * Bunny Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Blooming Flowers Festival * Flower Cup (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Blossom) * Fuji Apples (Unlocked on Day 2 of Blooming Flowers Festival) * Rose Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Etha Lax) * Japanese Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Blooming Flowers Festival) Summer Luau * Beach Cup (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Alicia) * Lemons (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Citrus Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 32 with Meandcrazy) * Sunny Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Fireworks Cup (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Aiden) * Starfruit (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Powsicle Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Ryo) * Red, White, and Blue Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Comet Con * Meteor Cup (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Shawna) * Blackberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Hyper Green Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Meagan) * Space Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) Maple Mornings * Maple Leaf Cup (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Irona Pol) * Hazelnuts (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Cinnamon Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Aeronaut) * Syrup Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Halloween * Haunted Cup (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Jerome) * Jack-O-Lantern Oranges (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Pumpkin Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Milo) * Spooky Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Turkey Cup (Unlocked on Rank 56 with CoolProDude) * Pecans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 57 with Walter) * Autumn Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Christmas Cup (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Samantha) * Mint (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Gingerbread Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 62 with Buta) * Candy Cane Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Specials Papa's Squeezeria has 28 normal specials and 12 (1 per holiday) holiday exclusive specials! Normal Specials * Coconut Caramba * Very Berry * Winter Wonderland * Raspberry Red * Nuts And More * Bananarama * Citrus Apple Holiday Exclusive Specials * Fiery Fiesta - New Year * Perfect Pink - Valentine's Day * A Leprechaun's Paradise - St. Paddy's Day * Easter Juicer - Easter * Japanese Jumble - Blooming Flowers Festival * Tropical Tuesday - Summer Luau * Patriotic Pacific - Starlight Jubilee * Meteor Blaster - Comet Con * Syrup's Side - Maple Mornings * Squeezed Spookiness - Halloween * Autumn Breeze - Thanksgiving * Jolly Juice - Christmas Stickers Trivia * The closers in this game are the same in Papa's Scooperia Deluxe. Category:Games Category:Games by JK55556